User blog:ElizabethStark/Adding Your Lineage to Your Profile
Thanks to the unbelievable work of FMF, Majipoor,Karl-591 and Raz this wiki is the ONLY place where you can recreate the lineage book as shown in game. I know, awesome right! So how do I perform this amazing feat? Well I'm going to take you through it step by step, assuming you have basically no knowledge of wikis (Just like I was) PDF Version of Tutorial If you're pretty comfortable around a wiki, just go to Template:Lineage/book/doc and follow the instructions there. Very Basic Beginner's Guide Common Definitions: *Hover – Hold the body of your mouse over an item without pressing either buttons *Click – Press and Release either the left or right mouse button. Use the left mouse button unless told otherwise. *Visual Editor – Editing a page in WYSIWYG (what you see is what you get mode) *Source Mode – Editing a page where you can see coding. More advanced, but easier to work with for templates. 'Step 1' Hover over your Character Name with your mouse (Pink Arrow) and then click on Message Wall (Green Arrow) one time with a left mouse click. 'Step 2' Click on Profile (Pink Arrow) 'Step 3' Click on Edit Profile (Pink Arrow) 'Step 4' Click on Source (Pink Arrow) 'Step 5' Right Click on the Game of Thrones Ascent Wiki logo (Pink Arrow) and then Left Click on Open Link in New Window (Green Arrow) 'Step 6' In the new window, Hover over Game Pages (Pink Arrow), then move your mouse down to hover over Your Character (Green Arrow), then click once on Recording Your Lineage (Blue Arrow) 'Step 7' Click on Master Copy (Pink Arrow) 'Step 8' Highlight everything in the yellow/beige box and either press CTRL+ C or Right click your mouse then Left click on Copy (Pink Arrow) 'Step 9' Go Back to the tab or window with your profile. Past what you just copied either by pressing CTRL+V or Right click your mouse and hit Paste (Pink Arrow) or press CTRL+V   'Step 10' You should now have the following information in your profile page – Note: I have inserted line numbers for future reference, you will not see them 'Step 11' Begin to fill out the information for your lineage. If you need guidance, return to Step 5 and view the descriptions, instead of the Master Copy. : Line 3 – Which reincarnation was this character? Your 1st ,2nd ,3rd etc Line 7 - The image of your character. Character images can be found here Line 8 - The talent which you made permanent (generally your fealty building). Line 12 - Do you follow the Old Ways or the New Ways Line 13 - Do you put Family or the Realm first Line 14 - Are you Cunning or Truthful Line 16 - What is your background? Choose from "Highborn Bastard"/"Former Mercenary"/"Merchant"/"Highborn Bastard"/"Whisperer"/"Hedge Knight"/"Minor Noble By Marriage" Click on Preview (Pink Arrow) 'Step 12' You should see something like the image below. Click on the small arrow (Pink Arrow) to “open” the book and see the details of your incarnation 'Step 13' If this is your first incarnation, click Publish (Green Arrow). Otherwise click Back (Pink Arrow). 'Step 14' If you have multiple incarnations, copy lines 2-19 and paste directly after line 19. Repeat Step 11 to input the data for your reincarnations. See below for an example of how it should look. 'Step 15' Below is a preview of how it will look with multiple incarnations. Hit Publish if you are satisfied, or Back to continue editing. Remember to keep changing the generation of your character, 1, 2, 3 , 4 , 5 etc. since that defines the position of the image on the page. I hope this has been helpful to everybody. If you have any questions, any of the Admins or Wiki Gnomes can help, just give us a shout! Category:Blog posts